Beautiful
by elric0sis
Summary: Itachi and Kisame are lying in bed when Itachi asks a question. Sucky summary, basically what these two feel for eachother. KisaIta


AU: This is officially my second KisaIta story, YAYZ! ^.^ Hope you enjoy this short drabble!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Kisame and Itachi were lieing in bed one night in eachother's arms, slowly drifting off to sleep. Kisame was lieing on his back, one arm under his head and the other around his weasel's waist, keeping him close. Itachi's head and shoulder was lieing on Kisame's chest, listening to the steady rythme of his skark's heartbeat, loving the heat that was coming from the hand around his waist. It made him feel so loved. Just as Kisame was drifting off to sleep, Itachi asked,

"Kisa, am I, unattractive?" Kisame's eyes shot open and he looked at his partner confused. "No Itachi-koi, you're one of the most beautiful people I know. Hell, maybe the most beautiful person I know. Why do you ask such a silly question?" Itachi looked down, a little embarassed. "Well, when we were at the village yesturday people kept on looking at me like I was a monster, one of them even looked like he was going to throw up! I didn't know what was wrong, usually people just glance at me then walk on, not just full-out stare at me." 'Obviously he doesn't know how much they 'glance' at his ass from behind. Good thing I'm there! Pervs...' Kisame thought to himself. "Itachi, you're a gorgeous person and the people at that village were idiots for not realizing that." Kisame sat up and layed Itachi down under him, looking straight into his eyes.

"I'll name some of you're best things that make you gorgeous on the outside. For example, your skin. Some people might called it pale or sickly, but to me it's a beautiful, creamy color that I just want to lick off of you." As he said this, Kisame ran his fingers soothingly over Itachi's body underneath him, earning a relaxed moan. "You're hair isn't just black, but a waterfall of the finest silk. I love the feel of it as it passes through my fingers when it's not bound by your ponytail. It feels like it's cascading down into my hand. And the way your bangs frame your face like wings only add to your title, angel." Kisame ran his hand throught Itachi's hair, massaging his scalp. Itachi closed his eyes and leaned into the feel of it. "Your eyes are either red rubies of power or black pools of onyx, filling up to the brim with emotions you wish to hide away." "Kisame, my eyes are not onyx, they are but burning coals. Dirty, burning coals." "No Itachi, they are onyx. Only someone who is as beautiful as you can have your eyes the shade of onyx. You are not a dirty soul either, you are a beautiful spirit." Itachi opened his eyes at what Kisame had said, taking it in. "And Last, but farthest from least, your lips. They are soft petals of flowers pushed together to form perfect lips that are meant for me and only me, and that's what makes you special Itachi-koi." Kisame said slowly, leaning in and planting a small kiss onto Itachi's lips. "If anyone is the disgusting one around here it's me Itachi-koi." "No. Now it's my turn." Itachi said, keeping Kisame interested.

"Event hough your skin is different from everyone else's, it's still beautiful to me. The way it looks rough and scrathcy but is really smooth and sof to the touch. And how you alyas expect it to be cool and freezing but is warm and inviting." Itachi reached his arms up and rubbed all over Kisame's chest, making the shark moan, just as Itachi wanted him to. "Your hair looks threatening but is really silky and fun the run my fingers through, and tug when I want to see your face. The midnight blue color of it is quite facinating too, adding on to your uniqueness." Itachi moved one of his hands up to Kisame's hair and played with the little strands that were hanging around his lover's face. "Your eyes are endless pools of dark blue, just like the ocean and your teeth look sharp and menacing, able to rip limbs off. But that's what makes them special to me, because I know when you give me those lovely love bites, that you're being gentle just for me." Itachi moved both hands to his shark's face and smiled, earning a signature grin in reply. "And last but never least, your gills. People might say they are weird or nasty, but I love them. I love how they are especially sensative to my touch, and that's what makes you special Kisa-kun." Itachi said, running his thumbs gently over his lover's gills, earning a growl in return.

The two layed back down in their bed and pulled eachother into their original position. Just because other people might say they are never meant to be, they will always love eachother, and that's what makes them special.

AU: Hope you liked it! This one took forever to write! ^.^ 


End file.
